With the development of more and more sophisticated technological components, such as electronic components capable of increasing processing speeds and higher frequencies and fuel cell components requiring specific thermal and electrical conductivity, natural graphite has become a material a choice for certain components. Natural graphite is considered a uniquely advantageous material, since it combines desirable properties such as electrical and thermal conductivity and formability with relatively low weight, especially compared to metals like copper or stainless steel. As such, graphite articles have been proposed for various applications, including thermal management in electronics (specifically, thermal interface materials, heat spreaders and heat sinks), PEM fuel cell components like flow field plates and gas diffusion layers, and as a component of floor heating systems.
With the increased need for heat dissipation from microelectronic devices, thermal management becomes an increasingly important element of the design of electronic products. As noted, both performance reliability and life expectancy of electronic equipment are inversely related to the component temperature of the equipment. For instance, a reduction in the operating temperature of a device such as a typical silicon semiconductor can correspond to an exponential increase in the reliability and life expectancy of the device. Therefore, to maximize the life-span and reliability of a component, maintaining the device operating temperature within the control limits set by the designers is of paramount importance.
Heat sinks are components that facilitate heat dissipation from the surface of a heat source, such as a heat-generating electronic component, to a cooler environment, usually air. In many typical situations, heat transfer between the solid surface of the component and the air is the least efficient within the system, and the solid-air interface thus represents the greatest barrier for heat dissipation. A heat sink seeks to increase the heat transfer efficiency between the components and the ambient air primarily by increasing the surface area that is in direct contact with the air. This allows more heat to be dissipated and thus lowers the device operating temperature. The primary purpose of a heat sink is to help maintain the device temperature below the maximum allowable temperature specified by its designer/manufacturer.
Typically, heat sinks are formed of a metal, especially copper or aluminum, due to the ability of copper to readily absorb and transfer heat about its entire structure. In many applications, copper heat sinks are formed with fins or other structures to increase the surface area of the heat sink, with air being forced across or through the copper fins (such as by a fan) to effect heat dissipation from the electronic component, through the copper heat sink and then to the air.
Limitations exist, however, with the use of copper heat sinks. One limitation relates to copper's relative isotropy—that is, the tendency of a copper structure to distribute heat relatively evenly about the structure. The isotropy of copper means that heat transmitted to a copper heat sink become distributed about the structure rather than being directed to the fins where most efficient transfer to the air occurs. This can reduce the efficiency of heat dissipation using a copper heat sink. In addition, the use of copper or aluminum heat sinks can present a problem because of the weight of the metal, particularly when the heating area is significantly smaller than that of the heat sink. For instance, pure copper weighs 8.96 grams per cubic centimeter (g/cc) and pure aluminum weighs 2.70 g/cc (compare with graphite in the form disclosed herein, which typically weighs between about 0.4 and 1.8 g/cc). In many applications, several heat sinks need to be arrayed on, e.g., a circuit board to dissipate heat from a variety of components on the board. If copper heat sinks are employed, the sheer weight of copper on the board can increase the chances of the board cracking or of other equally undesirable effects, and increases the weight of the component itself. In addition, since copper is a metal and thus has surface irregularities and deformations common to metals, and it is likely that the surface of the electronic component to which a copper heat sink is being joined is also metal or another relatively rigid material such as aluminum oxide or a ceramic material, making a complete connection between a copper heat sink and the component, so as to maximize heat transfer from the component to the copper heat sink, can be difficult without a relatively high pressure mount, which is undesirable since damage to the electronic component could result. Moreover, oxide layers, which are unavoidable in metals, can add a significant barrier to heat transfer, yet are not formed with graphite.
An ion exchange membrane fuel cell, more specifically a proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell, produces electricity through the chemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen in the air. Within the fuel cell, electrodes denoted as anode and cathode surround a polymer electrolyte and form what is conventionally referred to as a membrane electrode assembly, or MEA. Oftentimes, the electrodes serve the dual function of gas diffusion layer, or GDL, within the fuel cell. A catalyst material stimulates hydrogen molecules to split into hydrogen atoms and then, at the membrane, the atoms each split into a proton and an electron. The electrons are utilized as electrical energy. The protons migrate through the electrolyte and combine with oxygen and electrons to form water.
A PEM fuel cell is advantageously formed of a membrane electrode assembly sandwiched between two graphite flow field plates. Conventionally, the membrane electrode assembly consists of random-oriented carbon fiber paper electrodes (anode and cathode) with a thin layer of a catalyst material, particularly platinum or a platinum group metal coated on isotropic carbon particles, such as lamp black, bonded to either side of a proton exchange membrane disposed between the electrodes. In operation, hydrogen flows through channels in one of the flow field plates to the anode, where the catalyst promotes its separation into hydrogen atoms and thereafter into protons that pass through the membrane and electrons that flow through an external load. Air flows through the channels in the other flow field plate to the cathode, where the oxygen in the air is separated into oxygen atoms, which joins with the protons through the proton exchange membrane and the electrons through the circuit, and combine to form water. Since the membrane is an insulator, the electrons travel through an external circuit in which the electricity is utilized, and join with protons at the cathode. An air stream on the cathode side is one mechanism by which the water formed by combination of the hydrogen and oxygen can be removed. Combinations of such fuel cells are used in a fuel cell stack to provide the desired voltage.
Recently, the use of natural graphite materials have been suggested for use as certain components of a PEM fuel cell. For example, gas diffusion layers and flow field plates made from flexible graphite sheets, such as Grafcell™ advanced flexible graphite materials, available from Graftech Inc. of Lakewood, Ohio, have been employed or disclosed for use in fuel cells.
Prior heating systems utilizing expanded graphite materials have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,429; 5,247,005; and 5,194,198; the details of which are incorporated herein by reference. The graphite materials used in those systems have been constructed so that they have generally isotropic thermal conductivities.
The different applications for graphite articles discussed above, as well as others not specifically addressed herein, require differing characteristics for optimization. For instance, a heat spreader may comprise a sheet which requires a maximum of thermal conductivity in the in-plane direction of the sheet (i.e., along the major surfaces of the sheet) in order to effectively spread heat as rapidly as possible. As a comparison, a gas diffusion layer (which can also function as an electrode, as noted above) for an electrochemical fuel cell, also generally in the form of a sheet, may require a certain degree of through-plane (i.e., between its major surfaces) electrical conductivity to assist in directing current flow, while still desiring as much in-plane thermal and electrical conductivity as possible.
Graphite is made up of layer planes of hexagonal arrays or networks of carbon atoms. These layer planes of hexagonally arranged carbon atoms are substantially flat and are oriented or ordered so as to be substantially parallel and equidistant to one another. The substantially flat, parallel equidistant sheets or layers of carbon atoms, usually referred to as graphene layers or basal planes, are linked or bonded together and groups thereof are arranged in crystallites. Highly ordered graphites consist of crystallites of considerable size: the crystallites being highly aligned or oriented with respect to each other and having well ordered carbon layers. In other words, highly ordered graphites have a high degree of preferred crystallite orientation. It should be noted that graphites possess anisotropic structures and thus exhibit or possess many properties that are highly directional e.g. thermal and electrical conductivity and fluid diffusion.
Briefly, graphites may be characterized as laminated structures of carbon, that is, structures consisting of superposed layers or laminae of carbon atoms joined together by weak van der Waals forces. In considering the graphite structure, two axes or directions are usually noted, to wit, the “c” axis or direction and the “a” axes or directions. For simplicity, the “c” axis or direction may be considered as the direction perpendicular to the carbon layers. The “a” axes or directions may be considered as the directions parallel to the carbon layers or the directions perpendicular to the “c” direction. The graphites suitable for manufacturing flexible graphite sheets possess a very high degree of orientation.
As noted above, the bonding forces holding the parallel layers of carbon atoms together are only weak van der Waals forces. Natural graphites can be chemically or electrochemically treated so that the spacing between the superposed carbon layers or laminae can be appreciably opened up so as to provide a marked expansion in the direction perpendicular to the layers, that is, in the “c” direction, and thus form an expanded or intumesced graphite structure in which the laminar character of the carbon layers is substantially retained.
Graphite flake which has been expanded, and more particularly expanded so as to have a final thickness or “c” direction dimension which is as much as about 80 or more times the original “c” direction dimension, can be formed without the use of a binder into cohesive or integrated sheets of expanded graphite, e.g. mat, webs, papers, strips, tapes, or the like (typically referred to as “flexible graphite”). The formation of graphite particles which have been expanded to have a final thickness or “c” dimension which is as much as about 80 or more times the original “c” direction dimension into integrated flexible sheets by compression, without the use of any binding material, is believed to be possible due to the mechanical interlocking, or cohesion, which is achieved between the voluminously expanded graphite particles.
In addition to flexibility, the sheet material, as noted above, has also been found to possess a high degree of anisotropy with respect to thermal and electrical conductivity and fluid diffusion, comparable to the natural graphite starting material due to orientation of the expanded graphite particles substantially parallel to the opposed faces of the sheet resulting from compression. Sheet material thus produced has excellent flexibility, good strength and a very high degree of orientation.
Briefly, the process of producing flexible, binderless anisotropic graphite sheet material, e.g. web, paper, strip, tape, foil, mat, or the like, comprises compressing or compacting under a predetermined load and in the absence of a binder, expanded graphite particles which have a “c” direction dimension which is as much as about 80 or more times that of the original particles so as to form a substantially flat, flexible, integrated graphite sheet. The expanded graphite particles that generally are worm-like or vermiform in appearance, once compressed, will maintain the compression set and alignment with the opposed major surfaces of the sheet. The density and thickness of the sheet material can be varied by controlling the degree of compression. The density of the sheet material can be within the range of from about 0.08 g/cc to about 2.0 g/cc. The flexible graphite sheet material exhibits an appreciable degree of anisotropy due to the alignment of graphite particles parallel to the major opposed, parallel surfaces of the sheet. In roll pressed anisotropic sheet material, the thickness, i.e. the direction perpendicular to the opposed, parallel sheet surfaces comprises the “c” direction and the directions ranging along the length and width, i.e. along or parallel to the opposed, major surfaces comprise the “a” directions and the thermal, electrical and fluid diffusion properties of the sheet are very different, by orders of magnitude typically, for the “c” and “a” directions.
With respect to electrical properties, the conductivity of anisotropic flexible graphite sheet is high in the direction parallel to the major faces of the flexible graphite sheet (“a” direction), and substantially less in the direction transverse to the major surfaces (“c” direction) of the flexible graphite sheet. With respect to thermal properties, the thermal conductivity of a flexible graphite sheet in a direction parallel to the major surfaces of the flexible graphite sheet is relatively high, while it is relatively low in the “c” direction transverse to the major surfaces.
Given the different uses to which graphite articles produced from flexible graphite sheet are applied, it would be highly advantageous to predetermine or control the anisotropic ratio of the article, in order to optimize certain functional characteristics of the graphite articles for the particular end use. By anisotropic ratio is meant, with respect to either thermal or electrical conductivity, the ratio of in-plane conductivity to through-plane conductivity.